


No strings attached (Без всяких условий)

by Kahel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Песни, ФБ 2013, очень много песен, про песни тут больше, чем про любовь!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как найти и воспитать свою собственную звезду сцены?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No strings attached (Без всяких условий)

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо прекрасной evenover за быстрый и качественный беттинг!  
> Предупреждения: все совпадения не случайны, все это вы уже где-то слышали и видели, а иногда даже подпевали.

— Дженни! — Заорало в трубке слишком бодрым для восьми утра голосом. — Как похмелье? Сколько струн ты порвал этой ночью?

— И тебе доброго утра, Джей.

Воздух в квартире за ночь выстыл, ужасно хотелось вернуться в теплоту одеял и отрубиться часов на двенадцать. Ну, или хотя бы часа на два.

— Машина приедет к десяти, стилисты уже там. На режиссера ночью сошло вдохновение, так что камеры и свет переставили, но инструктаж много времени занять не должен…

— …скажи честно: ты болтаешь просто, чтоб не дать мне заснуть, да?

— Раскусил, негодник! Давай, вари кофе, иди в душ и думай о том, что благодаря тебе у кого-то сегодня будет Великий день.

— Джей, откуда столько пафоса в такое раннее утро?

— Это для тебя утро, а у меня все еще очень затянувшийся вечер — мы тут все контракты никак не закроем. Примадонну, понимаешь ли, не под тем углом снимают. И парикмахера она хочет своего, и ее не волнует, что ему на каждую программу нужно через два штата летать. И еще гардероб! Хорошо, что у тебя совершенно нет вкуса, можно ее отбракованное тебе отдавать.

— Все, спасибо, я понял, больше не надо подробностей. Встретимся на месте.

***

Дженсен давно уже не надевал женскую одежду, чтоб эпатировать публику, и не красился, и года четыре назад подстригся — к тридцати годам он привлекал внимание и без всей этой шелухи. Но помнили его до сих пор как бунтаря и фрика, с излишками самомнения и радикальными политическими взглядами. Возможно, большую часть известности ему принесли именно поступки и публичные высказывания, хотя музыка всегда занимала главное место.  
И Проект его заинтересовал именно возможностью выбирать самому, менять все самому по своему желанию, ориентируясь только на свой собственный вкус. Хотя от общения со спонсорами и шумихи вокруг его уже тошнило, а съемки еще даже не начались.

Пятьдесят три участника — и ничего стоящего. Попса его не интересовала вообще, этих пусть Алона выбирает, был один потенциальный: с сильным голосом, с чувством такта, с приятной внешностью, но он хотел стать вторым Тимберлейком — сразу мимо. Джей помелькал где-то в конце павильона, за камерами и софитами, но даже головы не поднял, тем самым убив надежду) на перерыв. И тут запела она.

Искренне, чисто, прочувственно, волшебно и невероятно. Ошиблась в паре аккордов на гитаре, но ни разу в пении — Дженсен знал, что лучше сегодня никого не будет. И не надо.

Девушка была страшненькая. Слишком худая, совершенно плоская, какая-то вся светло-рыжая и невыразительная, в мешковатой одежде, и с жирной потекшей черной подводкой на глазах, от которой выглядела еще более нелепо. То есть не совсем страшная, но именно так и выглядят школьные отбросы, которые целый день сидят на задней парте, завесив лицо нечёсаными волосами, ни с кем не говорят и, вполне возможно, задумывают кровавое убийство соседей. К счастью, Дженсен встречал полно таких фриков, талантам которых можно было только завидовать. Дженсен бы и сам завидовал, если бы так не любил чувствовать себя особенным и обособленным.

Но пела она изумительно. Невероятно. В голове уже крутилось пара мотивов, которые могли бы быть песнями специально для нее.

— Меня зовут Элта Граул, и я из Луизианы. — Конечно, к такой внешности и имя должно быть ужасным, и жить она должна в самой глуши. Где ее только такую нашли?

— Это ненадолго, — не выдержал Дженсен и пояснил, заметив удивленно-испуганный взгляд. — Первым делом возьмёшь псевдоним. 

— Но это мое имя!

Смело, конечно, но она ж сейчас в обморок грохнется от испуга.

— Это в первую очередь ужасное имя, а потом уже твое. Ты на Проект пришла, потому что хочешь связать свою жизнь с музыкой. Ни один нормальный человек не захочет иметь дело с кем-то по имени «Элта Граул». Второе имя есть?

— Данниль.

— Вот и прекрасно, для начала будешь Данниль.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». Я беру тебя, и, значит, ты меня слушаешься.

— Так вы меня берете? — Вот с такой улыбкой можно работать, девочка аж вся преобразилась.

— А еще не сказал? Нам предстоит много работать. Очень много и очень тяжело работать, но в итоге мы с тобой порвем здесь всех.

Девочка потеряла сознание сразу, как сошла со сцены. Сам Дженсен этого не видел, но Джей радостно сообщил после съемок.

***

На первой репетиции Дженсен позволил самой выбрать песню в надежде, что Данниль почувствует себя уверенней, исполняя что-то знакомое и любимое. Конечно, она выбрала «Supergirl». Конечно, она постоянно лажала и с трудом брала сложные аккорды. И конечно, пела так, что все вокруг останавливались, чтобы послушать — даже такой избитый вариант она умудрилась спеть лучше оригинала. Великолепно. Восхитительно. Именно то, что Дженсен искал.

— Кто учил тебя играть на гитаре?

— Марва.

— Марва? — У них в Луизиане всем страшные имена дают?

— Моя подруга. Я вообще-то раньше только на пианино играть умела, а от струн пальцы очень болят, и кисть от постоянного движения. Но под пианино особо не попоёшь, а у Марвы проблемы со слухом, и вообще я не люблю, когда со мной еще кто-то в комнате, когда я пою…

— Как же ты тогда выступать собираешься?

— Закрываю глаза и представляю, что я в своей комнате. Очень помогает.

— Значит так: петь можно и без гитары. У нас тут полно профессионалов, которым платят за хорошо сыгранную музыку. Гитару пока отложи — мы к ней вернемся после, когда ты научишься на сцене глаза открывать. И в любом случае тебе надо гитару с корпусом поменьше, твоя слишком массивная для тебя.

— Но мне с ней спокойнее!

— С сегодняшнего дня спокойно тебе должно быть со мной, а гитарой ты все равно от мира не отгородишься. Давай лучше я сейчас буду играть, а ты пой. У меня есть несколько идей для первого концерта.

***

— А потом, представляешь, она сказала, что родители пытались отдать ее на гимнастику! Это ж какими надо быть слепыми, чтоб решить, что ей это подходит…

— Ну хватит, а? Я уже два часа про нее слушаю.

— Ты просто ее не слышал! У нее талант, понимаешь? Настоящий талант!

— Я был на отборе, между прочим. И сегодня на репетиции был. Ты сделаешь из нее звезду, она покорит все континенты и запомнится всем на века. Но, пожалуйста, давай сменим тему.

На веранде было зябко, но свежо, Джей принес пиво, и даже дал спокойно покурить, без нотаций о вреде для голоса.

— Просто все в ее жизни как будто специально случалось так, чтоб забить ее талант.

— И ты теперь что? Чувствуешь себя за это ответственным? Она уже здесь, ты уже ее выбрал, ты с ней работаешь, ты присосался к ней, как пиявка, и не отпустишь, пока все не исправишь. Я понимаю, правда. 

— Нет, не понимаешь.

— Я был с тобой с самого начала, не забыл? Десять лет назад ты хотел прекратить войны и нахамил самому президенту в прямом эфире. Пять лет назад ты провозгласил всеобщее равноправие и чуть не оставил нас обоих на мели, потратив кучу денег на благотворительность. Теперь у тебя новая цель, и я достаточно умный, что не пытаться тебя переубеждать.

— Ты все это время со мной, потому что тоже во все это верил!

— А еще я был единственным, способным вытаскивать тебя из запоев, искать в кроватях случайных любовников, напоминать о еде, когда ты безвылазно писал новые альбомы, и бесконечно менять даты концертов по любой из этих причин.

— А еще ты был мне другом.

— Я и сейчас тебе друг. И менеджер. Поэтому давай оставим работу на рабочие часы, а сейчас заткнись, и спокойно выпей пива с другом.

***

Первый концерт стал почти провалом. Почти, потому что в итоге Данниль все же запела и покорила всех. Дженсен не удержался и обнял ее прям на сцене, позволив спрятать лицо у себя на плече. Это была еще не победа, но уже как минимум задел на будущие выступления — теперь все знают, что Дженсен не просто так кого-то выбрал.

На следующий день Джей отвел Данниль к стилистам, и, видимо, с помощью магии, на репетицию вернулась красавица. Ее рыжине придали цвет, поменяли одежду на подходящую по размеру и умыли. Точнее, убрали эту отвратительную подводку и накрасили нормально. Данниль вся зажималась, постоянно трогала волосы, грызла только что подпиленные ногти и совершенно не могла сосредоточиться.

Пришлось вместо выбора песни вести ее в ближайшее кафе и отпаивать зеленым чаем. Какой нормальный человек вообще пьет зеленый чай?

— Мне все это совершенно не нужно, — лепетала Данниль, уткнувшись в чай. — Все эти фены, тональные кремы, покупки одежды каждые выходные — это все не мое.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы выглядеть прилично.

— Но я себя теперь чувствую еще более неуверенно, красота — это условности общества.

— Весь твой внешний вид — это тоже условности. Он кричит, что ты особенная, не такая как все, не трогайте меня. Думаешь, я не понимаю? Я понимаю тебя, как никто другой. Но это все лишнее — ты и так особенная. Ты невероятная. Ты великолепная. Тебе совершенно не нужно портить себя только потому, что ты не знаешь, как сделать лучше.

— Но зачем? Если меня ценят за голос, кому какое дело, как я выгляжу?

— Потому что времена радио уже закончились. Элта Грей…

— …Граул.

— …Элта Граул была забитой девочкой из Луизианы, а Данниль — совершенно новая, очаровательная и невероятно талантливая певица. Ты и сама это знаешь, иначе никогда не пришла бы на программу. Что напомнило мне о необходимости придумать тебе новую фамилию.

***

С каждым днем Данниль пела все лучше и лучше. Джей сказал, что она самый обсуждаемый в интернете участник — как он это узнал, осталось загадкой, но на то он и менеджер. Дженсен даже решился вернуться к гитаре, и почти сутки не вылезал из студии — получилось несколько очень хороших вариантов, которые подойдут для финального концерта. Джей только бурчал, что песни Дженсен не для себя писал, но Джей всегда рвался выпустить еще один альбом «пока публика про тебя не забыла». А Данниль нужны были хиты.

На четвертьфинал Дженсен выбрал «Rocket Man» Элтона Джона — отличная песня, с хорошей вокальной партией, с уймой вариантов аранжировки, и самое главное — не про любовь, потому что с харизматичностью Данниль второй Сарой Коннор ей не стать. И у них выходил великолепный номер — Данниль куда лучше многих могла рассказать об одиночестве и тоске по человеческому теплу, аранжировка тоже получалась отличной — больше ударных, бас-гитарное соло — Дженсен даже пожалел, что не оставил этот номер для финала.

И за два дня до концерта оказалось, что Мэтт, подопечный Алоны, будет петь «Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word» — эту отвратительную, самую попсовую песню из репертуара Элтона Джона, да еще и перепетую всеми, кому не лень. И Примадонна, как называл ее Джей, ни в какую не соглашалась — оказалось, один из пунктов ее контракта как раз оговаривал право на выбор песни в обход всех остальных.

Дженсен в ярости почти разгромил студию, Данниль испуганно жалась в самом углу и явно была на грани обморока. Хорошо, что пришел Джей, выдал по банке холодного пива, с бесстрастным лицом выслушал все оскорбления в адрес Алоны, администраторов шоу, продюсеров канала и просто ноосферы, а потом напомнил, что до эфира тридцать восемь часов, и песню надо менять.

— Возьмите что-то из той же тематики, — предложил он. — Что, мало песен про космос и тоску по жене?

— И как ты предлагаешь выучить слова, сделать аранжировку, отрепетировать — и все это за два дня?!

— Выбери что-то, что все знают, но не сильно избитое.

— Ага, потому что у меня же список неизбитых хитов заранее заготовлен. Ну конечно, ага. 

— Я знаю «Space Oddity», подойдет? — вклинилась Данниль.

Прекрасная, талантливая, с отличным музыкальным вкусом Данниль! Дженсен не вылезал из студии до самого выступления, подбирая правильные музыкальные эффекты, Данниль спала в студии, на диване — присела на пару минут передохнуть, и у Дженсена рука не поднялась ее будить.

И они зажгли. Дженсен не сомневался, что сам Дэвид Боуи за сорок лет ни разу не спел лучше. Зал аплодировал минуты две, не меньше, Данниль плакала на сцене, Алона так натужно улыбалась, что Дженсен обязательно побеспокоился бы, не случился ли у нее инсульт, если бы не был так доволен. 

Они выиграют. Вот именно в этот момент, когда Данниль плакала, не справившись с волнением, а зал все еще аплодировал, несмотря на все старания работников канала успокоить толпу — прямой эфир же! — Дженсен и понял, что они победят. Иначе он себе никогда не простит.

***

На следующий вечер он позвал Данниль к себе на ужин — через неделю у передачи намечался перерыв, а значит, можно было бы немного расслабиться и наладить хоть какие-то приятельские отношения. Для Данниль наверняка такой бешеный успех стал полной неожиданностью, и совсем уж вряд ли, что она нормально его переносила.

Дженсен даже сам приготовил ужин — давно он этого не делал, хотя время обычно можно было найти. Но все не находилось сил, да и для кого стараться? Сам он мог неделями питаться заказанной пиццей или китайской едой, а Джей всегда приносил что-то пожевать с собой. А теперь вроде как гости пришли, вот Дженсен и расстарался.

Данниль сегодня была особенно замкнута — сама не говорила совсем, на вопросы отвечала неохотно, почти не ела и отказалась от вина. Дженсен бы подумал, что она совсем не пьет, но когда Джей приносил ей пиво, пила она вполне охотно. 

А еще она постоянно осматривала комнату, будто боялась, что сейчас на нее кто-то из-за угла выпрыгнет.

— В чем дело? — не выдержал Дженсен.

— Эм… — и опять замолчала. Да что ж такое с этой девчонкой? Неужели нельзя было за все это время научиться связно выражать свои мысли? Хотя именно поэтому Дженсен и хотел наладить с ней отношения — чтобы Данниль почувствовала себя уверенной, не такой одинокой во всем этом новом суматошном окружении. Тогда надо менять тактику.

— Послушай, ты же знаешь, что я хочу твоей победы, правда? И для этого мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверяла, чтобы мы могли…

— Я не буду с тобой спать! — Что?

— Что?! — Данниль застыла с до комичности широко раскрытыми глазами, сама еще больше напуганная сказанным, чем Дженсен.

— Я лесбиянка. — Боже, она сейчас в обморок упадет. Девахе двадцать лет, а она даже постоять за себя не может.

— Очень приятно, а я — би. И спать я с тобой не собирался.

— Но этот ужин…

— А что не так с ужином?..

— А еще мне тут сказали… и я подумала…

— Стоп. — И Данниль сразу замолчала, какая умница. — Кто и что тебе сказал? Давай попей водички и рассказывай.

— Ну, сначала меня Мэтт все время подкалывал, что ты из-за меня со своей последней пассией расстался. А вчера после съемок ко мне в гримерку зашла Алона и предупредила, что не позволит, цитирую: «какой-то шлюхе, получившей место через постель Дженсена, у меня выиграть». И я ей возразила, что не сплю, а она сказала, что это «пока» я не сплю, и чтоб не надеялась даже, что смогу этого избежать.

— И ты ей поверила? — Какая она все еще наивная, эта Элта Грей — или Граул? — из Луизианы. И совершенно не разбирается в людях.

— Сначала нет. Я же не совсем глупая, я много слухов читала в интернете. И вообще думала, что ты с Джаредом живешь…

— С Джеем? Да он же мне как брат!

— Ну, вы так близки с ним всегда, везде ходите вместе, шутки у вас одни на двоих, а еще вы так смотрите друг на друга.

— Какой бред! — Дженсен от негодования даже стал крутить нож в руке. -— Как смотрим? Мы знакомы больше десяти лет, он мой менеджер, он мой лучший друг, он мой брат, но мы с ним никогда… Да я даже никогда не думал о нем в таком ключе!

— Ой. Прости, пожалуйста, я не хотела тебя обидеть! — Ну вот, теперь она собралась плакать.

— Так, все, успокойся. Никто не обижен, а Джей еще и посмеется, когда узнает, — вроде бы Данниль стало легче, и то хорошо. — Так что тебя заставило поверить, будто я хочу с тобой переспать?

— Ну, ты же позвал меня на ужин, в свой дом. Еду приготовил, да еще и Джареда тут не оказалось…

— Данниль, запомни: в этом бизнесе многое действительно решается через постель, и тебе еще очень много раз предложат переспать — ради дела или удовольствия. И я даже не хочу тебе советовать, на сколько и какие из этих предложений соглашаться — это ты должна решать сама. Просто помни, что я лично никогда не стану принуждать кого-то со мной спать. Если честно, я достаточно красивый, чтоб оскорблять себя поиском партнеров таким образом.

Данниль даже улыбнулась, и Дженсен подумал, что запланированного результата этим вечером таки достиг.

— Ты уезжаешь на выходные домой в Луизиану?

— Нет, — Данниль даже нос скривила в отвращении. — Там куча придурков, которые мной полы туалета вытирали, а теперь желают всем доказать, что мои лучшие друзья. 

— А Марва?

— А что Марва? Она уехала в Калифорнию в колледж и ни разу с тех пор мне не писала.

— Тогда приходи в субботу к Джею, он устраивает барбекю для близких друзей. Заодно и будущее выступление обговорим.

***

— И тут, представляешь, она мне заявляет, что думала, будто мы с тобой, — Дженсен бутылкой пива показал на Джареда, а потом на себя, будто и так было не понятно, о ком он, и рассмеялся. — Мы с тобой! Не могу поверить даже, но, короче, она думала, что мы живем вместе.

— Ну, технически, мы и правда вместе жили полгода, когда ты квартиру менял.

Джей развалился на кресле, подставив лицо теплым лучам солнца. Для него последние месяцы тоже, наверное, нелегкими были: все же всякие реалити-шоу — не его профиль. А с квартирой тогда и правда смешно получилось: Дженсен свою старую продал после того, как ее вычислили фанаты и стали поджидать его у входа, вызывая недовольство соседей и раздражение у самого Дженсена. А новая все никак не находилась. Никакая гостиница не хотела его терпеть из-за постоянного шума — Дженсен как раз сочинял новый альбом, а вдохновению не скажешь, что в гостинице на гитаре не играют в три часа ночи. В итоге его приютил Джей и терпел почти полгода, до самой записи альбома. И Дженсену тогда было так спокойно и хорошо, что в итоге он купил себе дом, поступившись нежеланием видеть у себя лишних людей, вроде сантехников и дополнительных уборщиков. 

— Не, ты не понял. Она думала, что мы живем вместе, в смысле совсем вместе, как пара, — и рассмеялся снова. Джей все так же подставлял лицо солнцу и совсем не веселился. Заснул что ли? — Тебе не смешно?

— Честно? — Джей повернул голову в сторону Дженсена и приоткрыл один глаз. — Не очень.

И снова отвернулся. На другом конце двора Данниль играла с собаками, в джинсовых шортах, простой майке и ненакрашенная она выглядела совсем девочкой. Возможно, ей просто еще рано на сцену и она просто не готова. Но Дженсен не смог бы ее сейчас отпустить, не после столь ошеломляюще успешного начала. Да и Джей наверняка бы сказал, если бы что-то было не так, а он вроде как молчал.

— А ты никогда не думал, что мы могли бы стать отличной парой? — Вдруг спросил Джей.

— Не смешно, — сказал Дженсен, все еще смотря на Данниль, и потому сразу не заметил, как Джей рывком поднялся. — Эй, ты куда?

— Пойду, посмотрю, куда Стив с Майком пропали.

— Да куда они денутся…

— Ну, я пойду проверю, на всякий случай.

Дженсен пару минут просто сидел и наслаждался отличным спокойным днем, а потом из дома вывалились Стив с Майком, с пылом что-то обсуждая.

— А куда вы дели Джея?

— Мы его не видели, он разве не с тобой тут сидел?

— Сидел, а потом пошел вас искать.

— А чего нас искать? Мы ж в этом доме разве что не живем — не потерялись бы.

— Ну, вот и я о том же. Пойду гляну, куда он спрятался.

 

Джей нас кухне варил кофе. Если Дженсен и подозревал до этого, что что-то не так, то теперь убедился окончательно: Джей пил кофе очень редко, только по утрам и только зимой — все остальное время ему было слишком жарко для теплых напитков. Он и так потел постоянно, а от горячего с него просто вода лилась.

— Эй, ты чего тут?

— Да вот, кофе захотелось… — И даже в сторону Дженсена не повернулся, продолжил гипнотизировать кофемашину.

— Джей, ну серьезно! Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Что случилось?

— Ты помнишь, как мы встретились? Я подошел к тебе на вечеринке у Тома, представился, а ты оценивающе на меня посмотрел и сказал что-то вроде «Менеджер? Отлично, я как раз уволил очередного!», протянул мне визитку и попросил позвонить в понедельник.

— И ты позвонил.

— И я позвонил. Ты не помнил даже, кто я такой, но сразу меня нанял. И еще полгода не мог запомнить моего имени.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это был не самый мой светлый период, так что я мог быть козлом, и мне даже стыдно. Честно-честно! Но чего это ты сейчас об этом вспомнил?

— Потому что подошел я к тебе тогда не ради работы! — И вот теперь Джей обернулся. И выражение лица у него было такое, будто ему сообщили, что Сэди не его и ее забирает настоящий хозяин и вот прямо сейчас.

Дженсен застыл, как дурак, и думал, что вот надо прямо сейчас что-то сказать, вот прямо сейчас — и не мог выдавить ничего путного.

— Я давно смирился, что могу быть для тебя только другом, давно уже переболело — я и на это не рассчитывал, если честно. Всегда думал, что в один прекрасный день ты опять забудешь о моем существовании и просто наймешь кого-то другого. 

— Ты же знаешь, что имя твое я запомнил намного раньше, чем признался тебе? Но было забавно наблюдать, как ты каждый раз выкручивался и пытался объяснить, — Какой же Дженсен идиот! Стыдно стало сразу же, еще до того, как он посмел посмотреть на Джея — это сейчас было что угодно, но не утешение.

— Я об этом и говорю. И я правда думал, что давно успокоился, что не болит, мы никогда эту тему не затрагивали, и… и вот сейчас это почему-то снова все всплыло.

— Джей… — Дженсен сделал шаг навстречу, но вытянутая в протесте рука Джея остановила на полушаге.

— Да нормально все, правда. К утру пройдет. Это как узнать, что твоя первая школьная любовь потеряла девственность с капитаном школьной сборной, пока ты ждал ее на выпускном балу.

— Ого, ты мне никогда не рассказывал этого! — Нет лучшего способа избежать неловкости, чем перевести тему, правда? Дженсен по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым идиотом, и это чувство ему не нравилось настолько, что появилось острое желание отвлечься.

— Потому что со мной такого не случалось. А вот моему другу Чаду не так повезло, — Джаред ухмыльнулся и потянулся выключить давно закончившую работать. — Пойдем обратно, а то парни растерзают твою Данниль.

***

— Есть идеи для следующего концерта? — Вечер уже был поздний, Стив с Майком ушли, а Дженсен с Данниль вызвались помочь с уборкой. Точнее, Данниль с готовностью помогала со сбором мусора и теперь намывала посуду, а Дженсен курил, стоя в дверях кухни и выдыхая дым на улицу.

— Не знаю, а у тебя?

— Я думал о песнях Шер — там отличная сильная вокальная партия, но, если честно, это совсем не твое. — Дженсен сморщил нос, только представив, как Данниль будет завывать «Believe». Нет, совсем не ее. — Но после спокойной мелодраматичной песни Боуи таки хочется показать в тебе огонь, понимаешь?

— Думаю да, — судя по тому, с каким остервенением Данниль пыталась отдраить решетку гриля, она понимала, и идея ей эта совсем не нравилась.

— Ну, есть же у тебя какие-то любимые группы, песни которых ты хотела бы петь, — может, хоть так найдется решение? Хотя сколько раз Дженсен видел, что люди любят одни песни, а способны исполнять совсем другие.

— А правда можно? Тогда 30 seconds to Mars!

— О Боже! — Дженсен даже на секунду прикрыл глаза рукой. — Только не этот клоун с завышенной самооценкой и толпой безумных фанатов! — И что ты хочешь петь? The Kill? Тогда тебе к Алоне надо было.

— Поему сразу эту? У него есть по-настоящему отличные песни, с хорошей музыкой, со смыслом!

— Данниль, он всегда прежде всего будет актером. Он умеет петь и сочинять песни, но еще лучше он умеет их продавать. Прости, но я не могу любить музыку, которую мне навязывают.

— Но именно этим он и отличается — своей любовью к музыке! Он бросил успешную карьеру и вложил большую часть своих денег и связей в то, что считал истинным признанием. И у него получилось. Это действительно его! — Ого, вот именно такой огонь Дженсен и хотел бы видеть на сцене. Даже если это Джаред Лето.

— Ты еще скажи, что была частью Эшелона.

— Не была, — ну хоть какое-то облегчение. — Но я все ждала шестнадцати лет, чтобы сделать татуировку глифов с Митры, а потом так и не решилась, — Нет, облегчения не случилось.

— И какую же песню ты хочешь спеть? «The Kill» даже не рассматривается.

— Я бы выбрала «Edge Of The Earth». Она мне отлично подходит.

— Не знаю такую. — И Дженсен сразу переключился на рабочий лад. — Джаред! Тащи сюда свой ноут, мы выбрали песню для полуфинала.

Так Дженсен не мучился с песней даже на первом концерте. Данниль горела, действительно горела, каждым звуком, каждой интонацией и движением она восставала против всего мира, она была бунтующим подростком и стариком [6:50:36 PM] Анна: все в жизни повидавшим и потому больше ни о чем не мечтающем.

Но минусовка была совсем не для нее — слишком тяжелая, слишком агрессивная для ее тонкого голоса, а без бас-гитар уходил весь накал. В итоге Дженсен справился, конечно ,справился, иначе он не был бы Дженсеном, но опять практически не спал перед концертом.

***

— Дженсен, познакомься с Сэнди. Сэнди, это тот самый Дженсен Эклз, теперь ты знаешь, что я тебя не обманываю, чтобы затащить в постель. 

Маленькая черноволосая девушка, очень симпатичная, но в то же время мягкая и какая-то уютная — она утыкалась Джею в подмышку, но постоянно задирала голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами и смущенно улыбнуться. И на Дженсена она почти совсем не обратила внимания, будто он просто им мешал.

Они отлично смотрелись вместе, надо сказать. Дженсен мог сходу представить их свадьбу — бежевые тона, море кружев, сияющая невеста и постоянно улыбающийся Джей. Сколько ему сейчас? Двадцать девять где-то, самое время жениться. И возможно, даже сменить клиента на кого-то спокойнее, за кем не надо постоянно следить «и вытаскивать из постелей случайных любовников». 

Отлично, только этого Дженсену сегодня и не хватало. А съемка еще даже не началась.

 

Данниль спела хорошо, и о билете в финал Дженсен не беспокоился. А вот мелькавший за сценой Джей со своей новой подружкой постоянно отвлекали. Где они успели познакомиться? И, главное, когда? Неужели Дженсен был так занят этим проектом, что не заметил, как лучший друг нашел любовь своей жизни? 

И почему Джей не сказал? 

Не посчитал важным? Или наоборот, это как раз очень важно, вот и не хотел рассказывать, чтоб «не сглазить»? И Дженсен, видимо, не столь важен, чтобы в такие тайны посвящать.

Ну и отлично! Ну и прекрасно! Дженсен хороший друг, Дженсен будет искренне радоваться, даже если Джею это и не важно.

***

Для финала Дженсен решил, что Данниль вполне в состоянии петь собственную песню. Точнее, сочинил песню Дженсен, но специально для Данниль. И они как раз разучивали слова, когда в студию ввалился Джаред. 

— Слушайте, а вам не кажется, что у меня отрос живот? — И задрал рубашку до груди. — Может, мне начать плавать?

Данниль тут же покраснела и с особым вниманием уткнулась в ноты, почти пробурчав под нос:

— Да нормально все.

Дженсен усмехнулся такой реакции, а потом перевел взгляд на Джея. Он сразу не посмотрел, потому что — ну вот что он там не видел? Однако от вида обнажённой золотистой кожи и идеальных кубиков пресса вдруг пересохло в горле.

— Не сходи с ума, если это твоя новая девочка тебе такое сказала, то брось ее прямо сейчас — зачем тебе дура? — И развернулся обратно к Данниль. — А теперь давай, вали отсюда, мы работаем. 

Дженсен с удовольствием слушал, как Джей разворачивается и выходит. 

— А можно личный вопрос? — С чего это Данниль так осмелела? Странно, но Дженсен же вроде решил, что надо поощрять ее открываться.

— Конечно.

— Вы совсем-совсем никогда не задумывались о возможности встречаться?

— Да вы что все, издеваетесь?! — Дженсен сам не понял, когда успел вскочить со стула, но Данниль опять выглядела испуганной. — Прости, просто достали все в последнее время. Нет, это было бы прям крахом нашей дружбы — я отвратителен в отношениях, и даже Джей меня бы не смог долго терпеть. Только разве что из-за моих талантов в постели… — Дженсен с намеком поднял брови, и Данниль опять зарделась. Вот и славно, хоть не испугана. — А теперь давай вернемся к песне.

***

На вечеринке накануне финала был весь свет канала и куча знаменитостей разной величины. А еще там был отличный свободный бар. Финалистам пить было запрещено, но Дженсен же не финалист. Вся эта элита уже начинала Дженсена бесить своей напыщенностью и лживым блеском, еще и Джей был полностью поглощен своей новой ручной девушкой. Да-да, именно ручной, потому что он уже дважды кружил ее на руках, вызывая искристый смех, сменявшийся теплыми поцелуями.

Данниль обсуждала что-то с группой, названия которой Дженсен не знал, но видел пару раз в тусовках — очередной гранж с вооот такой философией жизни и одним хитом-однодневкой, который все забудут уже к хит-парадам конца года.

Но Дженсен обещал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы Данниль чувствовала себя уверенней в обществе, и потому решил не мешать — лучше фрики, чем вообще никто.

И вот поэтому Дженсен стоял у бара, попивал отличный виски, изредка перебрасывался парой фраз с проходящими мимо знакомыми и наблюдал за толпой.  
А то, что ему постоянно попадался на глаза Джей, так Дженсен не виноват. Все знают, что Джаред Падалеки не только почти всегда самый высокий в толпе, но и самый шумный и веселый. А от этой новой девахи Джей еще больше распушил хвост и из кожи вон лез, чтобы показать, какой он клевый компанейский парень. Тьфу.

В какой-то момент необходимость посетить уборную переборола лень и нежелание куда-либо двигаться с насиженного, очень удобного места. И туалеты какие-то дурацкие в этом клубе: не кабинки, а отдельные комнаты, наглухо закрытые от любого взгляда.

Дженсен оценил свое состояние и решил, что в такой кабинке, если что, его не скоро найдут, а завтра финал и ему нужно домой. Вот, да, поссать, а потом домой и проспаться. Так что он выбрал обыкновенный писсуар в углу и был очень доволен своим решением, пока не отрылась дверь.

— А, Дженсен, вот ты где! — Ну конечно, кто еще кроме Джея зашел бы именно сейчас в туалет? А Дженсен уже почти смог ухватить язычок молнии, чтобы выйти из клуба приличным человеком с застегнутой ширинкой.

— Как дела, Джаред? — в итоге пробурчал Дженсен и пошел к раковине мыть руки — а ширинку, если застегнуть пиджак, никто не увидит.

— «Джаред»? Это, наверное, первый раз за все наше знакомство, когда ты меня полным именем называешь.

— А вот мне так захотелось, — развел руками Дженсен и пошатнулся. Почти и не заметно было, правда?

— Ты что, пьян? — Джей так смотрел удивленно, будто у Дженсена это первый раз. Как будто Дженсен никогда раньше ничего не принимал опасней трех таблеток ибофена за раз.

— А что такого? Мне было скучно. Ты все равно занят со своей этой… этой… как там ее…

— Сэнди. Ее зовут Сэнди. И с каких пор ты не можешь развлечь себя на вечеринках?

— Так ты мне это так мстишь, да? — Дженсен схватил Джея за рубашку, шагнув так близко, что уперся бедром в раковину — для устойчивости. — Мстишь за то, что когда-то я был пьян и не обратил внимания на очередного смазливого мальчика, который пытался залезть мне в штаны?

— Не говори ерунды! Я же сказал, что все давно прошло и забыто.

— Не ври мне! Может, я давно тебя не интересую — мне уже не двадцать, у меня морщины возле глаз, я пропил свою печень и заматерел. Понятное дело, что такой я тебе не интересен. Но вот только ты не простил, ведь так? Нашел какую-то шлюшку, которая на тебя вешается, и тычешь мне ее в глаза.

— Дженсен, ты пьян и не понимаешь, что несешь. — Конечно же, Дженсен был безобразно пьян и сам в ужасе от того, что нес. Но не сознаваться же этому индюку!

— Это не отменяет факта, что ты мне делаешь все назло!

— Знаешь, что? — Джей попытался высвободить рубашку из захвата, но Дженсен мог быть очень упертым даже в пьяном виде, — я только одного не понимаю: чего ты так бесишься? Ты сам сказал, что я тебя никогда не интересовал. А теперь что? Эго не позволяет упустить поклонника?

— Да я даже никогда не думал, что ты мной интересуешься! — Дженсен схватил рубашку второй рукой и тряхнул Джея. Немного перестарался, потому что Джей не удержался на ногах и неловко сделал шаг вперед, вдавив Дженсена в раковину. — Ты же всегда был мне другом. Самым лучшим, самым близким, все понимающим и всегда поддерживающим другом. Почему же ты никогда не мог хоть как-то показать, что мной интересуешься? Почему теперь я в этом виноват?

— Дженсен, успокойся, — мягко сказал Джей и положил свои руки поверх рук Дженсена, слегка сжав в знак поддержки. — Никто ни в чем не виноват.

Поцелуй вышел неловким, слишком мокрым, слишком пьяным, Дженсен честно пытался добился реакции, но Джей — нет, не оттолкнул, просто не отвечал, спокойно подождал, когда Дженсен успокоится, и отстранился.

— Ты пьян и зол, а завтра важный день. Тебе надо пойти домой и выспаться.

— А еще тебя ждет чудесная девушка, а я тут отнимаю время своими глупостями. Я понял, — Видимо, Дженсен все же перепил, потому что вдруг начало подташнивать. И во рту был неприятный привкус горечи. Или это такое фигуральное выражение, означающее, что Дженсен проебал нафиг свою жизнь?

— Она здесь ни при чем. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был трезв и в полном сознании, когда мы вернемся к этому разговору.  
Джей не проводил его до входа, и Дженсену пришлось просить охранника вызвать такси. Может, оно и к лучшему, хоть этого позора удалось избежать.

***

Проснулся Дженсен к двум часам дня, смыл остатки похмелья в душе и залил тремя чашками кофе. Просмотрел почту, чего не делал уже месяца два — счетами занимался его бухгалтер, а больше ничего важного ему не приходило. Долго рассматривал гардероб, решая, что надеть, и остановился на черном костюме и золотой майке в мелкую сетку. Золотой — это же цвет победы, да?

Последняя репетиция с Данниль прошла на отлично, и ее забрали гримеры колдовать над образом — Данниль наконец-то согласилась на прическу и полноценный макияж. Главное, чтобы теперь ничто не напугало ее перед выступлением — Дженсен еще раз убедился, что гримерка второго финалиста в другом конце студии, а Алона слишком занята своим парикмахером, чтобы навещать Данниль.

И тут его встретил Джей.

— Я уже говорил, что у тебя совершенно нет вкуса? — Хорошо, что Дженсен еще утром решил делать вид, будто ничего не случилось. Получилось же когда-то у Джея, должно получиться и у него. 

— А что не так? Отличный черный костюм, считаю, он мне очень идет.

— Что это за ужасная майка? Идем, — Джей схватил его за руку и потащил в костюмерную. Как в старые добрые времена. Может, действительно получится?

— Ты этот ужас у стриптизера украл? — Сказал Джей сразу, как только закрыл за собой дверь, отсекая взгляды всех любопытных.

— Не думаю, что стриптизеры могут позволить себе дизайнерские вещи. — Нет, ну а что еще можно на такое ответить? Сказать, что да, вчера вернулся домой и вызвал согреть постель, а сегодня впопыхах перепутал и натянул первое попавшееся? Не теперь, когда вся их дружба висит на волоске.

— Дженсен, ты как маленький. Не каждый, кто называет себя дизайнером, имеет вкус. В тридцать два года ты уже должен это понимать. Снимай немедленно.

— Ты так хочешь видеть мое голое тело? — Блядь! Ну вот просто слова другого не подберешь. Идиот, вот как есть идиот, и Джей сразу стал серьезным.

— Дженсен, послушай, по поводу вчерашнего…

— Да-да, я знаю: я выпил и был не прав, у тебя отношения, у нас дружба, не буду вам мешать, давай забудем, — а отвернуться, чтобы снять майку — это отличный повод не смотреть на Джея.

— Послушай, все не так, — и Дженсен почувствовал, как Джей кладет руки на его плечи и слегка давит, пытаясь развернуть к себе лицом. — Ты должен был понять еще тогда, у меня дома — ничего не закончилось. И если ты думаешь, что у нас что-то может получиться, я готов рискнуть. Но я хочу услышать это от тебя, когда в тебе не говорят алкоголь и ярость.

— А как же наша дружба? А работа? — Очень хотелось так и стоять к нему спиной, но Дженсен был достаточно смелым. Наверное. Или глупым, иначе зачем так подставляться и давать власть над собой?

— Кто сказал, что это все должно закончиться? В конце концов даже Данниль думала, что мы вместе. Если что, можно попробовать без всяких условий.

— Без условий? — В этот раз поцелуй был намного лучше. Намного — это даже преуменьшение. Джей целовался жадно, оплел своими руками, прижал к себе, практически не давая дышать.

Дженсен от такого напора попятился слегка назад, оперся на заставленное трюмо, а Джей все продолжал целовать и прижимать к себе.

Было жарко и душно, Джей слишком наклонялся, и от неудобного положения у Дженсена скоро заныла поясница. И Джей будто понял, а может, просто окончательно отпустил себя — подхватил под ягодицы и усадил на трюмо.

Посыпались тюбики и флаконы, что-то упало на пол и, судя по звуку и резкому парфюмерному запаху, разбилось. Но какая разница, если вот он — горячий Джей, и можно его трогать, и абсолютно точно можно его раздевать.

Дженсен шире раздвинул ноги, вжимаясь пахом в пах, и стал расстегивать рубашку, раздумывая, как бы снять штаны, не отталкивая Джареда — тот страшно мешал, толкаясь затянутым в брюки членом в член Дженсена. И тут в дверь постучали:

— До эфира двадцать минут!

Джей посмотрел внимательно, тяжело дыша от долгой нехватки воздуха, и слегка улыбнулся.

— Что, пойдем? — Но рук от Дженсена так и не убрал. И не сделал попытки отодвинуться.

— Двадцать минут? — Дженсен надеялся, что ухмылка его выглядит нахально-соблазнительно, а не раздосадованно. — Это ж еще куча времени.

Кажется, Джей ответил что-то вроде «А-ха», но Дженсен уже был занят расстегиванием брюк.

И целованием шеи — Джей как всегда ненормально вспотел, и кожа была соленой, но желание касаться, трогать и целовать было слишком сильным. И член в руке был твердым и горячим.

А потом Джей добрался до брюк Дженсена — как Дженсен мог думать, что у него хорошие брюки? Они были слишком тесными, прилипали к мокрой коже. 

Они чуть не завалили нафиг трюмо, рискуя быть погребенными под ультра-стойкой косметикой и осколками зеркала, но в итоге обошлось.

Джей перехватил инициативу, чуть присел и взял оба члена в свою руку — наверняка было ужасно неудобно. Но от мысли, что это Джей, тот самый Джей, который лучший на свете друг и менеджер эпатажных звезд, с идеальными кубиками пресса и самой задорной улыбкой — от одного этого поджимались яйца.

А еще Джей, видимо, не имел позвоночника, потому что незанятой рукой поддерживать Дженсена под поясницу, и даже умудрялся целовать. Не целовать скорее, а касаться губами — губ, щек, ресниц. Дженсен плыл в это жаре, в этом запахе разбившейся косметики и пота, поддавался, как мог, неловко и коротко, потому что не от чего было оттолкнуться. И держал Джея за плечи так, будто тот сейчас исчезнет — знал, что наверняка оставляет синяки, но не мог разомкнуть пальцы. И мысль, что даже если Джей и разденется перед кем-то (например, этой выскочкой Сенди), то синяки будут видны, будут кричать, что это собственность Дженсена Эклза. Где-то зазвонил в телефон, кажется, в дверь опять стучали, но было уже не оторваться и не прекратить — Дженсен не променял бы этот момент даже на победу Данниль. 

Джей нагнулся еще ближе, упираясь лбом в лоб, вынуждая Дженсена впечататься лопатками о зеркало, укусил за губу и кончил с протяжным стоном. Дженсену хватило всего пары неловких движений бедрами.

 

На съемки они успели в последний момент. Пришлось все же одеть эту ужасную золотую майку, но Джей заставил хотя бы застегнуть пиджак. Гримерша отошла от него, когда уже заканчивали съемки панорамы зала, и вернулась, как только объявили перерыв на рекламу.

Дженсену было глубоко плевать, даже если его покажут по всем каналам страны вот таким вот растрепанным, потным и с опухшими от поцелуев губами. И всю программу, все изнуряющие четыре с половиной часа, он просидел с довольной улыбкой на лице. И великолепное выступление Данниль не имело к этой улыбке никакого отношения.

***

На афтепати к нему пристала какая-то журналистка канала, долго расспрашивала про творческие планы и впечатления от шоу.

— Скажите, будете ли вы участвовать в следующем сезоне программы?

— Как участник? Нет — я же должен оставить шанс другим пробиться на большую сцену, — Дженсен надеялся отделаться этой шуткой и сбежать, но недовольное выражение лица корреспондентки заставило продолжить. — На самом деле, думаю, что нет. У меня в планах отпуск, запись нового альбома и работа с Данниль. К тому же, — Дженсен не смог сдержать ухмылки: — думаю, свою звезду я уже нашел.


End file.
